


Blue Light

by SelfishPrick



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, M/M, Original Monster - Freeform, ill add the other characters if they appear, this is small but if there is any interest i might write more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfishPrick/pseuds/SelfishPrick
Summary: A small introduction of an AU in which Billy is a fairy from another world (different than the upside down) ~EVENTUALLY  he gets lost and ends up in our world, where he meets Steve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been on this Fairy!Billy train since last year. Anyone who knows me from tumblr know how much art i've already done for this AU.  
I started writing this forever ago and because i suck i just left it at the introduction of the story. I've had a lot of friends read it and i finally decided to post it, because fuck it, who cares.   
It is very short though. Be warned.
> 
> thank you Ihni for helping me edit this!

\+ + + +

The room was lit by candle light, not nearly enough to see clearly, but it was obvious that it was supposed to be a kitchen – an old and run-down one. There was an ancient refrigerator that in another life had been red; now it was dirty and beat up beyond recognition. The cupboards were rotten and the shelves held only mysterious and disgusting-looking things, but surprisingly the counter-top was clean. A large glass jar was placed on top of it. It looked empty at first glance, but there was a tiny flicker of light inside. Not a firefly or a candle. It was something alive and in constant feverish movement - a fairy.

Contrary to expectation, fairies were not miniature immortal little girls in dresses made out of petals or leaves. Fairies could be any gender, and in appearance they resembled humans; the only visible exception to that being their small size, glittering wings, longer ears and strangely sharp teeth. Their bodies matured, aged and died just like those of any living creature.

In the jar on the weirdly clean counter there was a tiny human-like figure lying inside – a man, if he could be called that. Well, he looked like one, and he had all the parts to prove it. On his back, a pair of translucent insect-like wings could be seen, resembling those of a dragonfly. They were longer than his whole body and blue pollen was stuck to them, shimmering in a strange almost unnatural way. He tired himself out fast and now he laid on the cold glass bottom motionless, curled up on his side. Not dead - the small movements of his chest indicated him breathing in and out, however, his breaths were shallow and ragged.

He raised his head. The color of his eyes was the same blue as his wings and his hair was dirty blond. He wasn’t wearing any clothes; after all fairies didn’t understand their purpose. They didn’t know cold or hot in the confinement of their comfortable habitats. In their societies there was no concept of ugliness so they did not feel the need to cover or alter their appearance. Instead they painted unique patterns in different colors on their skin – those markings served as names although they couldn’t be read in any other language than their own. The markings on his skin were in dark blue, almost black. 

His eyes were fixated upwards, toward the lid of the jar where holes were drilled in. They let in tiny specks of light, reminding him of grotesque imitation of stars on a pitch black sky. He squinted at them and his face grew darker. His wings moved and then his whole body shot up at an incredible speed. He reached the lid and stuck his tiny hands in two of the holes, grabbing the jagged metal. He strained his muscles as hard as he could, but the lid didn’t move. The metal dug painfully into his skin. He growled, showing his sharp teeth, and continued to push harder - the only result were the cuts on his palm. He got angry. The beat of his wings got chaotic and faster. Like an irritated wasp, he shot back and forth, bumping into the walls of his glass jail.

The jar shook, tilted and then fell to one side. The fairy narrowly missed hitting his head before he fell backwards on his ass. The jar stopped moving and he found himself sitting on the glass that earlier served as a wall. Without much thought, he got up and started walking. The jar rolled on the countertop fast until it reached the edge where it fell off the ledge without a sound. The glass jar shattered on the ground with a loud crash. The pieces scattered all over the floor; the fairy laid motionless among them. His side, palms and knees were bleeding, but the blood was not red but  _ blue _ .

He moved, mumbling something in anger under his breath. He lifted himself up on his elbows turning his head back - the wings were fine… except for the tip of one, where a small piece was missing. It wasn't ideal but he could still fly. He breathed out a sigh of relief before his wings started beating, lifting him up fast. He rose up, over the broken jar. Then in a second he was high above the counter-top.

He looked around frantically. The only way out of the room was a dirty window and a door that he could not possibly open. He flew to the window as fast as he could but he found it closed and locked. With his little hands, he grabbed the frame and tried to push up. Despite his lack of physical strength, his magic should have been enough to raise the window... but it was stuck. He pushed even harder, straining his muscles; his wings beating faster, but the damn thing wouldn’t budge!... There had to be some mechanism, but he couldn’t see it. Everything was so huge!

His heart sank into his stomach and he focused completely on the darkness that lay behind the dirty glass. He tried to stare out into the outside, searching for the horizon… or anything. But there was only darkness beyond, stretching endlessly into nothingness. For a second he thought that he could almost see tall trees leading to wild lowlands. The place that was his home. He pressed his hands to the glass, hoping that he could somehow reach through it and return home before he lost sight of it again. But just in a blink of an eye it was gone and the only thing left except for the darkness were two small blue hand-prints on the dirty glass.

Suddenly he sensed that he was no longer alone in the kitchen. He felt a disgusting presence in the room and a sticky shadow fell over him. He turned and he could only see two large yellow eyes staring straight at him before he felt something grabbing him in an almost lethal grip. He tried to break out thrashing around but it soon dawned on him - he would not get out of this alive.


	2. ART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fanart ive done for myself and for this idea, because im a slut for fairy Billy
> 
> _(some are linked to my tumblr, some to my insta cause tumblr decided the images were porn i guess)_
> 
> i have more but i need to at least take good pictures -- i'll be adding new ones in here

**[(1)](https://wasting-time-again.tumblr.com/post/186992545259/fairybilly-another-one-cause-why-notmore-i) ** ** [(2)](https://www.instagram.com/p/BuYJh6kgCg9/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) ** **[(3)](https://wasting-time-again.tumblr.com/post/183103068089/fairybilly-again-1)**


End file.
